The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to embodiments of the claimed inventions.
Business processes span every department in every industry. They define the best practices of a company. In most companies, processes are manual. They are defined and enforced with, for example, spreadsheets, email, and word of mouth. The result is inconsistent execution, lost opportunities, and higher operating costs.